Philosophy
by DestinyBakas.Roxas
Summary: Just articles, journal entries, etc. of mutations and types of infected in the Left 4 Dead World. Most will be written by OC's of mine


This is a short chapter I was allowed to write. Connor gave me the job to write this day's events down.

**Sleeper**

July 29th 14:00 PM

It was a slow, normal day. Connor was quickly learning his abilities as what we have named a Warlock. We got a call from one of our own teams. They were killing and searching the infected, mainly to find any other Warlocks. It was an urgent one and Maria and I were immediately sent out to help.

When we showed up in the sewers dead infected were everywhere, but no sign of our team. Maria handed me a walkie-talkie and she took the tunnels to our left, I went to the right. We would meet back at the entrance in 10 minutes. I searched multiple tunnels, but only found dead infected, but finally after 9 minutes I caught signs of life. I told Maria I had found the team but when I moved closer I was ready to throw up.

From our team of 5 people, 4 of them were dead, torn to shreds most likely by a tank. The survivor was male. He was a new friend I had made. But he was only a teen. 17, and watching his teammates being ripped apart in front of him probably wasn't good for his mental health. I looked around, but saw no one else, just the dead infected and friends.

I forced the boy on my back and started carrying him back to the entrance. Maria was there waiting, along with Connor. He was squatting down and pulling goop from the dead infected's veins with a syringe. The boy was silent, and his eyes darting back and forth, looking for something. I was quite confused with his actions.

Maria took the boy into her arms and carried him back to the sun and set him down. He curled up in a ball and watched around him, with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Connor asked me.

I shrugged and said, "The rest of the team was dead. I believe a tank got them, because these guys would've been smart enough to leave a witch alone. They know they aren't ready to kill any witches. Tanks on the other hand are another story. You can't exactly just walk right past them."

Connor scratched his head frustrated. He was about to respond to me when our attention was drawn to something or someone moving. We looked around, and flashed our lights all over the place. Then we found what moved. It was a brunette girl, long hair, and a blood stained, torn up dress on. She looked like she was asleep among the bodies around her. Connor and I walked slowly towards her.

She was alive for sure, I could see he chest moving up and down slowly. She was in fact asleep! This amazed me, and I could feel Connor's agitation from finding her. I kicked the dead bodies away from her and knelt down in front of her.

I watched her closely and took in some of her features. She had long brunette hair with few silver streaks in it. Her dress was covered, no soaked, in blood. It had tears in it. Then I noticed holes in the dress. I looked a little bit closer and in those holes were holes in her flesh where she must have been shot. So maybe she was dying, not sleeping, and she was just too weak to move. Maria came up behind us and whispered, "What do we have here?"

"A girl."

"No shit Sherlock." Maria stared at Connor with an annoyed look on her face.

"She's hurt." I said quietly. "Excuse me, miss are you awake?" I asked reaching slowly for her.

Then I jerked back and looked behind me, along with Connor and Maria when a voice screamed, "Get away from her!" We looked at the boy and he was shaking violently.

The next thing that happened went by so quickly. Wheezing was heard behind me, and I turned to find two big yellow eyes watching me. I was frozen with fear and that's when a tongue shot out at me. I didn't freak out as much, that is until I felt like I had ants crawling all over and into my neck. Connor shot at the girls tongue and she screeched loudly and jumped away from us and into the piles of dead bodies.

I lifted my machine gun and aimed it frantically around, still scared out of my mind. Maria shot a couple of times, and a soft moaning was heard at the end of them. Connor walked forward and grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her through the water and up the ladder to the light.

The boy looked at Maria and me worried and then went up after Connor and the girl. Maria helped me up and grabbed the girls tongue. It was long and covered in a green acid. I rubbed my neck slowly; the skin felt a bit rougher than normal, but nothing a little first aid and lotion couldn't fix.

July, 30th 12:00 PM

After this experience Connor and Maria did tests, and cut the girl open. She was alive through this whole process, but out cold. I watched, like normal.

She had an extra heart beat. Like the immune. Like Connor. So how did she get infected, this was the same question we had with the Warlocks.

The first thing we looked at was her features. Her face was normal, like a little girl's. In fact you could hardly tell she was infected if you only looked at her face. Next they looked at her arms and hands. From her shoulders down to her fingers the skin on her arms slowly got harder and tougher as it went down her arm. Her fingers were hard as rock and were long, as if her nails had formed at the first knuckle instead of at the top of her finger. They were at least 6 inches long, from the first knuckle to the top of the finger/nail. The 5 digits were like mini witch claws. The rest of her body was also normal, besides a slight pale tint to her skin, most likely from being underground for long periods of time.

When opening up her chest we found a half blown up tongue, blown up from being shot. This is what was left after Connor shot it. On the sides of her lung has acid. They opened her other lung but found nothing unusual about it, like that lung was still in a normal human.

Her esophagus was coated in the acid that was found in her lung. What disgusted me the most was when her stomach was cut open, blood poured out of it like a pool. Looking at the insides, it was clear to us that her stomach was filled with blood as if it was water, and infected flesh.

Connor took the blood and did tests on it and found it to be infected blood. Why she had this in her stomach was unknown to us at the time.

Because of the way she defended herself, and attacked. Because, she pretended to be asleep and then just when we let our guard down she attacked, we are calling her a sleeper. A human looking infected that "sleeps" its way to your trust.

Sept. 15th 16:00 PM

A team just came back to us from searching the sewers once again for hidden supplies. This time we hit a jack pot, and a small diary was found. It belonged to a girl, which was clear to us. The small book was pink with flowers and said "Karianne's Diary" on the front. The team and I didn't give it to much thought, we didn't even open it. It was given to Connor. After an hour he told me to read it. I did and was surprised at the coincidence. This diary was written by a girl, who had been locked in the sewers with her family.

This was how the questions about what we called the Sleeper, were answered.

_January 20__th_

Today we are going underground. Dad says it's to keep us safe from the sick people outside. We are going to stay hidden until the sick people all go away.

_March 17__th_

We've run out of food, running out of water also. Mary Ann is dead. Dad now leaves the safe house to search for more food outside, but he is running out of ammo and even more of the sick people are around than before.

_March 23__rd_

Dad brought back a body. He told us to eat it, because it would help us live longer. I was grossed out at first, but my hunger out matched my feeling. I began eating the person.

_April 3__rd_

Mom is dying, Dad says she has only a few days left. I'm scared. We have finally run out of water, but dad continues to bring back a person, so the food has been taken care of.

_April 4__th_

Mom died while I was asleep, and dad isn't anywhere to be found. He isn't in the shelter at all. I've tried to open the door, so I could look for him. But it's locked. I'm scared, I don't like being alone. And the lights are flickering; I think they may go out soon.

_April 15__th_

No more lights, no more food. Dad is gone hasn't returned. The only thing left is this diary of mine, my pencil, me and the bodies of my mother and sister. I'm hungry, and my body is starting to hurt.

At first it was just a couple of slight pains in my belly, I threw up a couple of times, but now I can barely move I'm so weak. I must be dying.

_April 16__th_

I've decided to eat my family; I'm too hungry to care anymore. They taste different from the people I ate before. They taste cleaner. I'm shaking now, and my chest hurts. Without any water, I'm going to have to drink their blood I'm afraid. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.

My body hurts more now than ever. I can feel my fingers bleeding, and there are moments when I feel like my insides are moving. When those moments happen, I'm in a lot of pain.

When I finished eating them… I felt stronger. I walked to the door and pulled on it. It moved slowly, but I still couldn't open it fully. I could look outside through a small crack now, but I couldn't even get my finger nail through the crack. After looking outside my body suddenly felt like it was being pulled apart. I'm in so much pain.

I continue to cry out for help, for my father. But no one responds. My chest is hurting again; I can feel something moving inside it, growing inside it. My throat burns, so does my stomach. They hurt so badly. I want to pull on my belly, open it so I can stop it, but my fingers hurt so badly. My cries don't seem to help. What's happening to me?

_May 17__th_

Body hurts no more, head hurts. Hard to write. Hungry, so hungry. People outside, hurt also. They groan like me. Hard to think, can't remember. Door open

I was sickened when reading this small, short diary. She ate the flesh and blood of the infected, and so she grew the tongue of a smoker, and acid of a spitter. And being trapped alone, while her mother and sister died in front of her own eyes, this must've been how she gained the witch claws. A mixture of three infected, a witch and smoker being two of those infected. This small girl, this "Sleeper" was a female version of a Warlock.


End file.
